


Locker Notes

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Complete, Eat the fluff, F/M, Fluff, High School, Letters, Locker, More Fluff, Notes, Romance, Romance I guess, This Is STUPID, What am I doing, anime high school, how do i do this, new to AO3 and im confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: --An original(?) anime based story-----Yukihiko,  the most feared person in school. His tall and intimidating demeanor towers over everyone, including the delinquents, in which he joined not long ago.Not many events happened after him joining the delinquents. A few new students joined, one example being Yukiko, who shares a similar name to him (which irritated him just slightly), though she wasn't of any importance.One day, as Yukihiko opened up his shoe locker, an azure blue letter fell gracefully out, landing softly near his feet.---





	1. ~The Azure-Coloured Note~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big shook I can't believe Im actually going to post this rather than dumping it in my drafts and never touching it again

**\---**

As usual, Yukihiko continued on his daily, mundane life as he drags himself to the shoe lockers. Opening it up, an azure-blue coloured letter fluttered out gently before landing inches away from his feet. Hesitantly, he picked it up, thinking that it was probably a mistake or a prank, but he still read it anyways. His dark eyes glancing at every character (which was written in a neat, and small handwriting), surprised.

_~~~_

_"Did you dye your hair to blonde?_

_It looks really nice on you!_

_But I like your black hair though._

（πーπ）

_Well, who am I to speak?_

_I also recently dyed my hair black as well._

_What a coincidence!_

_Looks like the both of us wanted to change, eh?_

(＾▽＾) _"_

_~~~_

The contents of the note were simple, simple enough that even a child would understand. It shocked Yukihiko though, as he continuously thought of who would do this, nobody complimented him like that before, nobody dared to talk to him like this, only his childhood friend did, but she disappeared without a trace for no reason.

' _Is someone trying to mock me?_ ' He thought bitterly, but the something about the letter tells him otherwise. Softening his face, he glanced at the note one last time before shoving it into his pockets. ' _Guess I'll keep it for now_.'

**\---**


	2. ~A Girl?~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another azure letter is to be found, I wonder who wrote it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so have you ever just stop and thought "what if I randomly get a message from someone I dont know"

Σ(･口･)

\---

    Yukihiko didn't expect much from his school today. The only thing that made him calmer than usual is the blue note from yesterday, though neither did he expect to find another one in his locker once again. Slowly, he picked the note up which fluttered to the ground in a gentle motion and traced the letter with his dark, raven eyes.

  _~~~_

_Tadaa!_

_I am back again!_

_I saw you scowl when you_

_saw the note yesterday,_

_I'm not trying to prank you,_

_I swear! (つ﹏⊂)_

_Well..._ _I apologise if you're mad!_

_(TAT)_

_It's just that I didn't expect to see you here,_

_Ehehe...?_   _┐(´д｀)┌_

_Anyways you must be wondering,_

_"Who is this annoying child?"_

_Sorry but that's a secret!  (・ω <)_

_But I can tell you, I am a girl!_

_Yes!_

_A girl! Nyahahaha!_

_~~~_

_'Who is this annoying kid?'_ Yukihiko wondered at the middle of reading the letter, only to find that the letter took the words right out of his mouth. Why is she doing this? What is she trying to accomplish by sending these notes to him? Yukihiko couldn't help but scowl yet again, though this time it was with confusion rather than annoyance. 

He took out the blue note from yesterday and inspected both of them carefully. It was indeed the same person, the handwriting, the silly emoticons, the childlike tone. It matches perfectly, but why? Why are they doing this?  **Who could it be?**

_'Ah... who? That's it, I just have to find out who it is...'_

 

_\---_

(・ωｰ)～☆


	3. ~Unlucky is as Lucky does~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems as though the mysterious girl behind the letter has been experiencing a series of unfortunate events, I wonder what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mouse is dead (computer mouse) and i think i failed my science test,,,,

(*ゝ∀･)

\---

It's Sunday, Yukihiko strolled down the busy street, trying to edge past others as they walk by in a crowded fashion. It didn't take him long before he was free from the crowd, and eventually, he ended up in a lonely street, full of houses and streetlamps. The sunshine was bright, crickets are chirping. His mind was clearer than ever, until a sudden thought popped into his mind.  _'What should I eat for lunch...'_

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound could be heard from somewhere, and immediately, Yukihiko bolted towards the source of the voice. He turned quickly enough to see a flow of black hair turning around the corner, though it was long gone when he ran towards it. Yukihiko looked to the side, only to find a broken flowerpot and a box, with the word 'Sakamoto' written on it. Hesitantly, he turned around and walked back home before he gets accused of breaking the flowerpot.

>>[Time Skip]

Monday rolled by like an avalanche, dreadful and hopeless. Though not for Yukihiko, because he was sure as hell excited to see today's note from the mysterious girl. He doesn't know why he's feeling as if he just made a new friend, but due to the harmless tone of the note, he quickly got used to it and rolled along. As he opened his locker to change his shoes, a note was in there as expected. With eagerness, Yukihiko snatched the note before it could fall and scanned the contents of the blue note, eyeing each word one by one. 

_~~~_

_Hehehe! I am back again!_

_Suprised?_

  _I bet you are (*ゝ∀･)_

_Anyways how are you?_

_I've been feeling quite_

_Dandy this weekend,_

_Though it does seem like_ _my_

_Luck h_ _as been getting a bit wobbly._

_I almost died because of a flowerpot_

_Σ(ＴωＴ)_

_It fell right next to me_

_When I was petting a cat!_

_I thought it was the end of me... (ㄒoㄒ)_

_But I did adopt the little kitty!_

_I think he's called Sakamoto,_

_It was on the box I think? (・・；)_

_~~~_

_'Huh? A broken flowerpot and a box? Sakamoto? Don't tell me...'_

\---

Σ(ＴωＴ)


	4. ~Cosplay~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like the mysterious girl, in which I shall dub as X from now on, was cosplaying Korekiyo Shinguji from Danganronpa V3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a photo of mikan tsumiki dressing as maya fey and I love it a bit too much...

(∩^o^)⊃━☆゜.*

\---

Two days passed since the mysterious girl, in which Yukihiko decided to dub as "X", almost got hit by the flowerpot. During those two days, it was as usual: Yukihiko being his grumpy self, with X sending letters just as he has expected. It never fails to make him smile, which is a rare sight to behold might I add. 

It's now Thursday, after school. Yukihiko walked along the path that led to his home. He turned around the corner and accidentally bumped into a small figure. As he looked down, he saw a long hair girl with blue eyes, along with her two other friends who are all dressed up as anime and game characters. It clicked immediately for Yukihiko as to who they're dressing up as, seeing that he's a secret fan of anime and gaming. 

"Ah, sorry for bumping into you!" said the girl with green eyes, half of her face was covered by a mask due to her cosplaying as Korekiyo.

The other two looked at the one the girl bumped at, and immediately recognised him to be the infamous Yukihiko, a delinquent known to have the powers to single-handedly defeat 10 people at the same time. They looked at each other nervously before quickly tugging at the girl with green eyes, whispering what sounds like a desperate plea to leave. The green-eyed girl looked at them with confusion, before getting dragged away by the fearful two.

It was weird, because why would they be wearing that in the middle of the street? However, Yukihiko didn't really care that much, he thought of it as cosplayers dressing up to go to an event, and left it like that.  

>>>Time skip to Friday

Opening the locker door, Yukihiko was expecting another azure note, but to his surprise, he finds a yellow one instead.  _'A yellow note? What?'_

_~~~_

_TADA! (≧∀≦)_

_'A yellow note?!?!'_

_Yes!!!_

_I ran out of blue ones so..._

_I decided to match it with your hair!_

_Nyahahaha!_

_Do you like it?_

_Well even if you don't you gotta stick with it,_

_Hehehe (｀ω´)_

_Anyways, yesterday the event was really fun!_

_Remember? I accidentally bumped into ya,_

_I doubt you'll know it was me though,_

_After all, I had a mask on, didn't I?_

_Plus my eyes aren't actually green you see,_

_It's actually blue!!! I had contacts on._

_(；・∀・)_

_Oopsies, looks like I've revealed_

_My eye colour!_

_Welp, good luck searching!_

_(∩^o^)⊃━☆゜.*_

_~~~_

Yukihiko furrowed his brows, he was so close to finding out who X is, yet he's so far... will he ever find out who she is? 


	5. ~Nerd~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During his journeys of searching for X, he comes across the girl named Yukiko, the one who shared a similar name to him. Also, meet Kogarashi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hHHyhahah New Characters y aya yayay oh shame remember the science test? haha I failed that

\---

"Hey, kids, leave her alone, she could be your boss one day."

"Sorry, sir! But if I were to be a boss one day, I wouldn't hire them in the first place." Giggles waft through the classroom as the girl shot back such a remarkable reply. The bullies looked so damn humiliated and angry it makes me laugh, what a child. Well, they looked like they were about to stand up and beat the poor girl up, Yukiko was it? What a beautiful name (Not as beautiful as mine though)! It's almost the same as my pal, Yukihiko, perhaps they're soul mates? Is it considered cheating if Yukihiko went out with her instead of the mysterious girl X?! 

Anyways back to topic! As I look at the bullies with my eyes, I could feel a daggering presence behind me, why hello there Yukihiko. God damn, he looks wonderous, if he doesn't have that scowl on his face on a day to day basis I bet girls would be fawning over him, not as if I'm not already though (*＾∀゜).

Hehe, why of course, he decided to glare at the bullies in an attempt to intimidate the bullies who look so confident yet terrified, I know that feeling honey, not a good one.

"Hey hey hey! You three there, yes, the ugly trio! Why don't you leave the poor princess alone? God, you guys must be so damn humiliated to even think about hurting that lady in the presence of me, Kogarashi! Hahahaha!" I chirped in as an attempt to save them from Yukihiko's fury, you definitely don't wanna see him when he's mad.

"Shut up! Humiliated? Well damn of course I am from all those sh*t you spout from your mouth!" 

He, he did not just swear at me? "Watch your language! You three, out of the classroom, now!" the teacher yelled, gee thanks honey bunbuns!

**[T I M E S K I P]**

Oh, would you look at that? Schools over now! Time to steal Yukihiko's letter from today, I bet he'd already read it. Gosh, he's head over heels for that mysterious lady, what a charmer! Charming the beast like that? Geez I wish I could.

Oh well, oopsie daisy! My hand slipped and I got a hold of the letter! Wow... it's such a beautiful yellow colour, it reminds me of Mr. I-Scowl-A-Lot. Let's see what our lovely lady has written for us...

_~~~_

_Hello!! (*＾∀゜)_

_I'm back for more, nyahaha!_

_You should really teach me_

_How to fight sometimes._

_The neighborhood kids a_ _re annoying! (T⌓T)_

_Geez, they don't know when to stop!_

_But did you see the girl today?!_

_Her comeback was awesome,_

_Even I was surprised!_

_It just happened so suddenly,_

_And from the 'class nerd',_

_Non the less!_

_Anyways that's all for today!_

_See ya!_

_~~~_

_..._ Whew. I never knew Yukihiko could be so dense? Geez, guess I'll have to wait until the juicy part is up!

 

-Written by your lovely neighborhood kid, Kogarashi

 


	6. ~End?~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired, don't think I can last any longer, I might as well wrap this up now, shouldn't I?

* * *

_~~~_

_Meet me._

_10 am, Saturday_

_Sakamoto._

_\- X_

_~~~_

* * *

Yukihiko walked to what she described as "Sakamoto". He knew immediately that it was the time when he found the box with Sakamoto on it.

    Upon arriving, he spotted a swift and gentle motion of raven hair and a calm Yukiko, standing there with her eyes closed. "Hello, Yukihiko. This is anti-climatic isn't it? All the time I've been trying to build up a nice love story between us, where a mysterious girl continuously sends the boy letters in hopes that he could piece the puzzles together. I guess I should just stop it, I mean, you're still as dense as always." She giggled.

    "...Kiko. You're Kiko, aren't you? The one that used to live next to me."

    "Yep, bingo! We have a winner here. That's me."

    "Why did you leave? What... I-"

    "Yeah, I understand, you have a lot of questions, don't you? I left because of my parents, and then I decided to dye my blond hair to black to match yours but... turns out you've dyed yours as well. I also met a lot of friends, but none of them could replace you. You know, because I love you and all? Ah god! I said it! Here, take this."

    She handed the confused boy a letter and a pen, another letter but it's pink. 

_~~~_

_Isn't it weird?_

_Seeing the mysterious girl behind the letter for the first time,_

_Expecting someone really unexpected,_

_Turns out it was me! Kiko! All along!_

_Anti-climatic,_

_Guess I've built up all these mysteries just for nothing,_

_Just for me to downright tell you that it was me._

_But have I told you yet?_

_That I love you dearly?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_[Yes]   [No]_

_~~~_

    Yukihiko smiled, of course, he loved her, but over the few years without her, his feelings have started to die out. His hand grabbed the pen and frantically wrote down his answer.

     _[No]_

Yukiko pressed her hands against her face as she looked at the answer, it was all for nothing, she knew she couldn't have possibly reach out to his heart while being absent from him all this time. But she tried, and she finally released all the pent up feelings in her heart. That's what matters the most to her right now, and she could finally move on, maybe, possibly. 

    The boy smiled again, and gently turned the paper around her hands.

     _But if you would like to, we could start over again. I'd love to know more about you._

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> My first book that I've properly written and I'm terrified?  
> btw shameless advertisement: join our discord! Our lovely author mind_if_i_h made a discord that was supposed to be for a series we thought of, but it doubles as a hangout server woop woop  
> https://discord.gg/uT7DCy


End file.
